


Can't Help Falling for You

by Unknown_Kei



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: A bit of drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Kei/pseuds/Unknown_Kei
Summary: Ethan and Connor have a lot in common, they both have bad luck with relationships which is the main thing they have in common, Ethan and Connor start getting feelings for the other, as strange as that sounds, they don't care, all they want is to be happy and loved so they go for it taking a lot of people by surprise.(The story is better than the summary.)
Relationships: Ethan Choi & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Ethan Choi/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that the title is horrible, I'll change that once I find a better one but I promise that the story a lot more interesting than the title... hopefully.  
> The tags are also bad, I'll add a few as the story goes on.  
> Sorry about the spelling.  
> I did have fun writing this story, I been working on it for a while now and I have to say I'm proud of it and I really hope you enjoy reading.

Connor yawn as he wrote down some notes on the computer, he was in the E.R. today seems to be a slow day for him, almost no patient needed anything, just high fevers and dehydration, nothing serious, IV bags and a couple of medications and they were out, today had been so a slow day, Connor had caught himself drifting off multiple times already, "Long night?" Will asked placing a vanilla folder next to him.  
"More like a long day." Connor said shaking his head, a smile on his face as he turn to look at Will, "Anything interesting?"  
"I got a kid that broke his front teeth." Will said shaking his head, "You?"  
"A woman with the cold." Conner sighed looking at Will, "And a guy with low blood sugar… fun." He said sarcastically Will chuckles at him.  
"Yeah… Nat and April had been seeing the most action today." Will said turning to look at trauma five, Connor did too, in there they could see April and Nat trying to help a pregnant woman calm down but the woman kept screaming all kinds of insults and curses at her husband who dared to bring his lover in while his wife was in labor, the woman was red in the face with anger and pain.  
"Yeah…" Connor said nodding, laughing a bit at the way April would lower her head to hide her smile and the way Nat would bit her lips to hold back a laugh, "I offered my help but the wife kicked me out."  
Will laughed, "Me too." He said, they watch what was going on in trauma five like it was a TV show, both wishing they were in there instead, Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese walk up to the room and step inside, apparently psych was called in, "I envy them." He said shaking his head.  
"Yeah." Connor said nodding before turning back the computer, deciding to end his notes there, Dr. Stohl can give him an earful later for not recording everything, something interesting to look forward to today, "Want to catch something to eat?" he asked turning to look at Will, "Maybe catch a game?"  
Will nodded, "Yeah, sure." he said, "Maggie!" Will said turning to look at Maggie, she was bored out of her mind too, sitting on her chair and staring at trauma five, Maggie turns around to look at him, "We're going out, call if something comes up."   
Maggie nodded, "Don't be out too long." she said turning back to the show, "Dr. Stohl will not be happy to know you guys decided to sneak out before lunchtime."   
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Connor said laughing, both Will and Connor walk into the doctor lounge, pausing to see Ethan sleeping on the couch, "I never seen him sleeping before." Connor said staring at Ethan, "That's how bad today is."  
Will chuckled and walk up to Ethan, slapping him on the leg, "Wake up!" Ethan gave a little jerk as both Will and Connor laughed at him.  
"Did something happened?" Ethan asked turning to look at the E.R.  
"No." Connor said walking to his locker, "But Will and I are going to the bar, want to come with us?"   
Ethan sighed as he sat up on the couch and stretched out, "Sure." Ethan said nodding, "Better than here." he said walking up to them to open his locker, "I took care of a sprained ankle and Maggie haven't called my name since." he mumbled shaking his head.  
Connor look at him, "When was that?" he asked not remember seeing Ethan anywhere in the E.R. since he got in.  
"Around… seven of the morning, I think." Ethan said, "Just when I came in."   
"Oh." Connor said nodding, it was now ten of the morning, "I got here ten minutes late." He said grabbing his coat, "Didn't see you."  
"I went to X-ray then came back to Maggie telling me there was nothing going on, I came here instead." Ethan said shaking his head, "I had never been this boring in E.R. before."  
"Yeah." Will said nodding, "Tell me about it."  
"Trauma five is the most interesting right now." Connor said looking at his phone, "Nat took that case."  
"What's in trauma five?" Ethan asked looking at them confused.  
"You'll see when we get out." Will told him, they changed out of their clothes and walk out of the doctor's lounge to heard the screams from trauma five, the wife was still at it.  
"Oh." Ethan said looking at the room where Charles and Reese were trying to calm down, Natalie and April were still in there, "What's going on?"  
"The wife is pregnant." Will started, "Going into labor… husband came in with lover."  
"Oh."   
"Yup." Connor said, "She asked for a divorce, then told him to choose, then sided with the lover, then curse them all… went back to tell him she loves him… is a disaster in there." the three stood in front of the door looking at trauma five, then Connor saw Dr. Stohl coming into the E.R., "Let's go before Stohl tell us to review our notes and rewrite them." He said, the two men laughed and followed Connor out of the E.R.   
-  
"So how are you and Nat?" Connor asked looking at Will, the three were sitting on a tall table at the bar, right in front of a TV, food, and drinks on the table, they been there for a while, talking.  
"Awesome." Will said taking an onion ring, "She's amazing, I'm lucky to have her." He said nodding before taking a bite off the giant onion ring, "And Owen is amazing too."  
"You two deserve each other." Ethan said, playing with a fry, "Since day one."  
"Oh, come on." Will said shaking his head, "You and April were meant to be too." He said looking at Ethan, "Just give her time, she'll come around."  
Ethan scoff, "Yeah, I don't think so." He said, "I don't know if I want to wait around for her."  
Connor nodded, "Yeah, I get it… after Robbin and Ava… I'm not willing to wait for another woman to come around." Connor said grabbing his drink, "I'm concentrating on myself now." he said before taking a sip.  
"Me too." Ethan said nodding, "I'm not waiting on anyone, if she comes back, fine, if she doesn't… fine." he shrugs, "But I'm not sitting around and watch as she goes out on dates."  
"Amen." Connor said nodding, Will look at them and laughed, "What?"  
"Nothing." Will said shaking his head, "Just… you two are way better looking than me and I'm the one with a girlfriend while you two had have horrible luck with relationships." He said laughing.  
Ethan laughed, "Must be a curse." Connor said making Ethan laugh more, "Is true."  
"I'm not that good looking." Ethan said shaking his head.  
"Interns drool all over you." Will said bumping Ethan's shoulder, "They fight to be near you… I'm like the big brother." Will said smiling at them, "You two are like… in their words not mine, 'sex gods'"   
"No!" Ethan said shaking his head, Connor burst out laughing, "Why do you know that!?"  
"He likes to listen on the med students." Connor said, "Is his new hobby." He looks at Will and threw a fry at him, "Shame on you."  
"What?" Will asked looking for the fry Connor threw and ate it, "Is fun most of the time."  
"For you." Ethan said shaking his head, "Sex god…" He scoffed, "They should concentrate on actually learning stuff, I swear…"   
"Each year they show up dumber?" Connor asked nodding, Ethan nodded back at him, "Yeah, I've noticed." He said, "I had to teach a bunch of them how to put a simple IV, even Maggie was surprised."   
"Yeah." Ethan nodded, "I hear you."  
Will stare at them, "You two should get to know each other more." Will said smiling at them, "You two have a lot more in common than you think."   
"Like?" Ethan asked turning to look at Will.  
"Well, for started you two are obsess with perfection." Will said shrugging, "You two can be strict… I mean, you two should talk more often, I talk to the two of you but I never see you two hanging out like this."  
"Don't make it awkward, Will." Connor said smiling at him, "It sounds like you're trying to get us on a date or something."  
"No, nothing like that." Will said shaking his head, "Just saying… damn it, my team is losing." He said looking at the TV, Conner turned to look at the TV and laughed.  
"That's what you get for following a bad team." Ethan said laughing too.  
"A bad- they are not bad… they're actually pretty good." Will said pointing a finger at them.  
"With a bad score of games." Connor said, "Admit it, they suck."  
"Yeah." Ethan said looking at Will then at the TV, "They are horrible."  
-  
Ethan made his way to the coffee cart, annoyed at how slow the day is, the three doctors came back from their lunch break because Maggie called them telling them that a car crashed and needed doctors but when they rushed in they found out that Will was to take care of the kid, that was the one with the most injuries while Connor took care of the mom, who was having a bit of heart problems and then Ethan took care of the dad, not much there, the crash wasn't that bad, they crashed into a tree, the dad was fine, a couple of bruises and split lips, nothing on the scans, the dad was fine so Ethan discharge him already but the day is barely over, just a couple of hours more. Ethan ordered his drink and took a seat on a bench outside, sighing in boredom as he looks at the people walking around, "Hey."  
Ethan looks up and smiles, "Hey." Ethan said looking at Connor, "How's the mom?"  
Connor sighed and took a seat next to Ethan, a mug on his hand, "I discharged her already, it wasn't anything serious, her blood pressure went up but we got it under control quickly." Connor said shaking his head, "What a day, huh?"  
Ethan chuckles, "Yeah." he said, "The dad got a couple of bruises, nothing to worry about." he turns to look at Connor then down at his cup.  
"The kid is worse, they didn't secure him and went flying to the front, he'll be fine but needs more attention." Connor said before taking a sip from his drink, "Will is going to be busy for a bit." Ethan nodded and turned to look forward, his mind thinking about what to do next, the interns are taking care of the patients, if they can't handle it a resident will take over, "Treatment five is empty." Connor commented, "They were moved to the delivery room."  
"How did it ended?"   
"Maggie said that the wife tried to kick the lover out but turns out that she was helping the wife throught the labor, so they kicked out the husband instead, now the lover is in the delivery room helping the wife, the lover claimed she didn't know that he was married." Connor said laughing, "Now the husband is in the waiting room."  
Ethan laughed, "Christ." He said shaking his head, "I mean… I shouldn't be surprised, my sister lives with her boyfriend and his wife." he said, Connor look at him surprised.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Vincent, my nephew, is being raised in a house full of love, he also has a big sister." Ethan said nodding, "It was strange at first but now I'm used to it."   
"What about your parents?"  
"They don't know yet." Ethan said, "They won't care, she's the only one to give them a grandson… unless I have a kid running around, which I doubt it." he said with a chuckle.  
Connor nodded, "Yeah, my dad thought I had a secret family, of course, he now knows I don't."  
"My mom thinks I'm married to my job." Ethan said, a small smile on his face, "She's not wrong but she didn't say it as a compliment."  
"Did they ever met April?" Connor asked, "Dad liked Ava for a while."  
"They heard of April, they don't understand why we broke up." Ethan said, "I told them we just needed some time apart."  
"I didn't have to tell dad anything, everyone knows what happened with Ava." Connor said, nodding slowly, his jaw clenched.  
"Sorry about that."  
"No, that's fine, like I said, I'm concentrating on myself now… no women, no stress, just me." Connor said leaning back, letting out a sigh, "Me and my lonesome."   
Ethan nodded, "Me too."  
Connor look at him, both drink their drinks silently before he thought of something, "Hey… why don't we both go out tonight?"  
"What?" Ethan asked turning to look at Connor confused, "Tonight?"  
"Yeah, we go out, hit the bar or a club… you heard Will, we're both single, we're both horrible at relationships, so why not?" Connor asked excited.  
"No thanks." Ethan said shaking his head.  
"Oh come on!" Connor said shoving Ethan playfully, "A game? There's a game tonight, huh?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I heard Nat earlier." Connor said with a shrug, "She wanted to go but she can't… but that's not the point, the point is… two guys, who happen to be single, are going out to have fun, come on my treat." he said, "I'll add the ramen too."  
Ethan burst out laughing at that then turn to look at Connor with raised eyebrows, "Really? Ramen?"  
Connor laughed, "Sushi?" he asked teasingly.  
"Your treat?" Ethan asked leaning back to look at Connor properly.  
"Oh yeah." Connor said nodding his head, "Ask for whatever you want, beer, food, dessert, shoes, clothes… I'll buy it, I'll treat you like a princess." Ethan laughed.  
"Can I drive your car?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"Fine, we'll go to that game." Ethan said nodding, "After work?"  
"After work." Connor nodded as he took out his phone, "Let me just buy those tickets."   
"Dr. Choi?" Both men look up to see Sarah standing there, "I need your help with a patient." She said pointing behind her with her thumb, "Well not your help but he'll might feel more comfortable with you."  
Ethan nodded, "Alright." He said standing up, "See you tonight, Dr. Rhodes." He said turning to look at Connor.  
"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem to be in great spirits today." April said stopping next to Ethan, he looks at her and smile, "What happened? Went out on a date?" she asked him, a soft smile on her face.  
"Nope." Ethan said shaking his head, "Guy time."  
"Guy time?" April asked, not believing what she heard, "With who?" She asked looking around the E.R., today was more busy than yesterday, "Will?" she asked looking at the red-headed doctor.  
"Dr. Rhodes." Ethan said when Connor walks up to them, a tablet in his hand, April turns to look at the surgeon.  
"Good morning you two." Connor said smiling at them, "Your money." Connor said giving Ethan a twenty-dollar bill, Ethan took it with a smirk, "Enjoy them." He said before walking away.  
April look at Ethan, "What was that about?"  
"He lost a bet, that's all." Ethan said with a shrug, April blinked at him and before she could say anything, Maggie called out for Ethan to take a patient, "Got to go." He said walking away, April stared at him, this is the first time she seen Ethan in a good mood since they broke up, he actually has a hop on his step, whatever happened last night, it put him in a great mood.  
Ethan was glad to take Connor up on his offer of going out, he needed it, being able to go out and just… be with a friend, it was fun, after the game, they started to hang out more and more, going out to bars, clubs, movies, conventions, games, parties, whatever they could find to have a good time, sometimes they would go to each other's apartments and sleepover, playing video games or watching movies, sometimes just drinking till they can't stay awake anymore, regretting it the next morning when they go to work with a hangover, during work hours they act professional to each other, but during free time they would act friendly, joking with the other, Will was glad he was able to push them together, they both needed a friend that understood the other, which they both did, Maggie even commented on their relationship being bromance, though no one knew how deep their relationship ran, not even Ethan and Connor themselves.  
Ethan stare at Connor on the other side of the E.R. Connor wasn't really doing anything, just talking to a student, Ethan's heart skipped a beat when Connor look at him and flash him a quick smile before going back to the student, the smile leaving his face immediately, Ethan wished that smile would've remained longer, Ethan shook his head and frowned, turning back to the computer he was working on, lately, he been having weird thoughts about Connor, he can't help to notice how his bright his blue eyes were or how handsome he was when he smiles, how good his biceps look with the scrubs… or how sexy he looks whenever he wears that damn leather jacket, Ethan frowned got deeper when he thought about that, he doesn't like men, he wasn't attracted to men, ever, but here he was… getting weird feelings over Connor, this can't be happening… did his mind was so convinced that he didn't have any hope with women that it decided to get attracted to Connor now? What the hell is this?  
Connor couldn't concentrate on what the student was saying, his focus was on Ethan, how handsome he looked today, Connor had flashed him a smile hoping that Ethan would return it and he did, making his day much better, then the smile was gone and now he was scowling at the screen, his dark eyes telling Connor that Ethan was troubled by something, Connor knew that he was falling for Ethan, it was a blow to the guts when he realized it, he never been attracted to a guy like this, sure in his teen years he did a couple of experiments just for the heck of it but… he didn't like it… or so he thought, now that he looks at Ethan and the more time he spends with the man, the more Connor realized how good looking and how amazing Ethan is, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, everything about Ethan was mesmerizing, Connor can't spend a day without thinking about Ethan and every night Connor can't wait to see Ethan again the next day, how is this even happening? Is his bad luck with women making him turn to Ethan? Connor wasn't sure but he's not about to ruin what he has with Ethan at the moment, he can live like this, right now… he wants to know what's wrong with Ethan, "Why don't you write that down?" Connor said turning to the student, "Search it up and come back to me with what you found." then he walked away, to Ethan, "Hey." Connor said taking a seat next to Ethan.  
"Hey." Ethan said looking at Connor for a brief second before turning to look at the screen, "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah… I mean I'm not the one staring at the computer like it insulted my whole family…" Connor said making Ethan laugh, Connor smiled at the sound, it was the sweetest thing he ever heard, he loves making Ethan laugh and smile, "Tell me what's wrong?" Connor said getting closer to Ethan, "Maybe I can help?"  
Ethan shook his head, the smile remaining after he laughed, "No… I think I'm okay… I'll talk to Sarah about it." Ethan said turning to look at Connor, realizing how close Connor had gotten, Ethan tried to play it off though, "Nothing you can help me with."  
Connor nodded, "Alright, I get it." He said backing away a bit, "Don't worry about… is there something I can do?" he asked making sure that Ethan doesn't need him.  
"I'm good." Ethan said shaking his head, "How about you? You look like you were dying over there."  
"I was… but I'm fine now." Connor said nodding at Ethan, "Want to catch some lunch?"  
Ethan can't believe how excited he got at those words, it was nothing new! They always go out to lunch together whenever they could, he needs to talk to Sarah now, "No…" Ethan's heart dropped when he saw the disappointment in Connor's eyes, "I'm going to see if I can talk to Sarah now." Ethan said pointing behind him with his thumb, "Better get it out of the way now."  
Connor nodded, "Sure." He said waving him away, "You do that." He said with a scoff.  
"You good?"  
"Yeah."   
"Alright…" Ethan said standing up slowly, he turns around and bumps into Dr. Charles, "Sorry… hey, had you seen Sarah?"  
Daniel nodded, "Yeah… she's outside at the coffee cart."  
"Thanks." Ethan said patting Daniel on the back before leaving, Daniel turns to look at Connor confused.  
"He was in a hurry." Daniel said pointing at Ethan, Connor look up at him, "Something happened?"  
"Oh yeah…" Connor said nodding, "Can I talk to you? In private?"  
"Sure."  
-  
"Sarah!" Ethan said walking up to the young girl, she was sitting on a bench, Noah standing next to her, "Hi, Noah." He said smiling at Noah.  
"Hi, Dr. Choi." Noah said smiling back at Ethan.  
"Sarah, can I talk to you in private?" Ethan asked looking down at Sarah, "Is a bit important."   
Sarah looks at him with curiously, "Sure." She said nodding, "Noah, I'll catch up with you later." She said turning to look at Noah.  
"Sure, see you two inside." Noah said before walking away, Ethan took a seat next to Sarah and let out a sigh.  
"You okay?" Sarah asked him, "You seem like something is bothering you."  
Ethan nodded and turn to look at her, "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
-  
"So you have feelings for Ethan?" Daniel asked slowly, he and Connor were in Daniel's office now Connor asked for privacy and to keep everything between them so Daniel took him to his office, making it as if they were having a section, "And you're not gay?"  
"Exactly." Connor said nodding.  
-  
"Wow." Sarah said looking at Ethan with wide eyes, "I mean… You must be so confused right now." She said blinking at Ethan, trying to keep a straight face instead of looking at Ethan with shock.  
"Confuse doesn't cover it." Ethan said, "I had never been attracted to a guy, ever… and here I am… falling for a man…" he said shaking his head, "Maybe I'm just… I have been having bad luck with women… maybe that has something to do with how I'm feeling?" Ethan asked turning to look at Sarah.  
"Could be but…"  
-  
"Maybe you should face those feelings?" Daniel asked, "You know, discover if those feelings are real or not."  
"How?" Connor asked him, "I mean… like I said, I'm not gay, I always felt attracted to women, how and why am I feeling like this with Ethan?"  
Daniel shrugged, "How exactly are you feeling, Connor?"   
-  
"When you look at him, what do you feel, Ethan?" Sarah asked looking at Ethan as he hunches over, "Be honest with yourself."  
"I mean… he's… a good person."  
"And?"  
-  
"Kind… really kind." Connor said nodding to himself.  
"What else?"  
-  
"He's very professional."  
"Go deeper than that, Ethan."  
"Like that?"  
"His looks? His personality, how he treats you."  
-  
"His looks?" Connor sighed, a smile sneaking out, "He's beautiful."  
-  
"I love his blue eyes."  
-  
"When he smiles… it makes me feel so… warm… content."  
-  
"His smile is so… bright…"  
-  
"His voice makes me shiver…"  
-  
"I could hear him laugh all day."  
-  
"He knows how to make me laugh."  
-  
"He knows what I want every time."  
-  
"He just… he gets me."  
-  
"He understands me… and doesn't judge me."  
-  
"He doesn't judge me… like at all."  
-  
Sarah smiles at Ethan's dreamlike look, "Do you want to kiss him?" She asked softly, "When you look at him?"  
-  
"Oh yeah." Connor said nodding, "I want to do so many things to him… with him."  
-  
"Kiss him?" Ethan asked looking at Sarah, "Yeah… I do but… I'm not… into guys…"  
"Then don't label it." Sarah said shaking her head, "Love is love."  
-  
"I didn't say I loved him." Connor said shaking his head at Daniel, "I just… like him as more than a friend."  
"You know what I meant, Connor… the heart wants what the heart wants." Daniel said with a shrug, "And right now… what does your heart want?"  
-  
"Him?" Ethan said unsure, "Why?" He mumbled leaning back on the bench, "It makes no sense to me…"  
Sarah felt bad for him, he must be so confused, at this phase of his life, he starts to feel for another man, the way he talks about Connor just seem so genuine, even his face turns red, "Love makes no sense, you just love and they love you back, that's it." Sarah told him, "You can't do anything about it."  
-  
"Yeah, you're right." Connor mumbled looking down at his hands as he leans back on the couch, "I just have to face him…"  
"You do." Daniel said nodding, "Just let him know how you feel and see from there." He suggested, "Maybe you'll be surprised."  
"Maybe." Connor said standing up, "Thanks for the talk, Daniel… uh… I have to go now but… can you like… not tell anyone?"  
"Don't worry about it." Daniel said shaking his head at Connor, "This stays between us."  
"Thank you." Connor said walking over to the door.  
"Do feel free to let me know how this develops."  
"Sure." Connor said walking out of the office, he made his way to the elevator and look down at his watch, one hour talking to Daniel… time flew by didn't it? He even saw a couple of snowflakes falling outside, Connor reflect on what he talked to Daniel… Ethan was all that and much more, maybe he should talk to Ethan about… but not now, Connor wants to make sure that Ethan won't freak out and end their friendship, Connor would like to keep that at least. Connor steps into the E.R. to see people gathering around treatment three, confused he walks over to it, he could hear people laughing, "What's going on?" Connor asked when he got closer, his heart dropped when he saw Ethan on the bed, shaking, Ethan looks at him as he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm.  
"Ethan was outside for an hour without a jacket or anything to protect him from the cold." Nat said smiling at Connor and she put a heating blanket over Ethan's shoulders, "What were you thinking?" She asked smiling at Ethan.  
"I forgot." Ethan said as Sarah tried to lay him down on the bed, "I just needed to talk to Sarah…"  
Connor steps forward, "Maggie, let me do it." He said taking the IV from Maggie, he was a bit relieved that it was nothing too serious but still… "An hour outside?" Connor asked giving Ethan a look, "Really? Couldn't you talk inside?"  
"It wasn't that cold at first." Ethan said giving his arm to Connor, "Plus it was important."  
"You're going to get sick." Connor said shaking his head, "This will warm you up but…" Connor said shaking his head as he pinches Ethan with the needle, "Maggie, can you get him some soup to help him warm-up?" Connor said not looking away from Ethan.  
"Sure." Maggie said laughing a bit, "Any preferences, Dr. Choi?"   
"No." Ethan said shaking his head, "Don't you people have anything better to do?" Ethan asked looking at everyone, "Patients?"  
"You heard him, get out of here." Connor said waving everyone away, "He's fine." The others laughed as they walk out of the room the only ones left were Sarah, Natalie, and April, "Nat, I got him."  
"Are you sure?" Nat said looking at him, "I can take care of him."  
"Is fine, I don't have surgery for another three hours." Connor said smiling at her, "By then he should be fine."  
"Okay." Nat said before leaving.  
"Uh… I have to go but… I'll come by later to check on you." Sarah said before backing out of the room, Ethan nodded at her, then she was gone.  
"What were you doing with Sarah that require you to stay outside for so long?" April asked Ethan as she turns to look at him, a smile on her face.  
"Just talking." Ethan said looking at her then at Connor, "Nothing else." He said, his eyes remaining on Connor, Connor look at him and smile, Ethan then look away, "You can go, April, I'm in good hands."  
"Alright." April said smiling at them, "Shout if you need anything." she said before walking away, Connor chuckled at Ethan as he went back to rubbing his arms.  
"This will warm you up in a bit." Connor said patting at the IV bag Maggie had set up, "Give it a few minutes." He said shaking his head Ethan, "Couldn't you talk to Sarah inside?"  
Ethan chuckles, "I'm starting to wish I did." He said, his voice shaking, Connor look at him, Ethan was pale and his lips were starting to turn blue, "Is funny… living in Chicago for so long you'll think you'll be used to the cold…"   
Connor laughed, "Yeah… is probably just you." Connor said teasingly, Ethan look at him and laughed, "Still cold?"   
"Yeah."  
Silently Connor took off his jacket and placed it over Ethan's shoulders, "This should help." He said tapping Ethan's shoulders, Ethan looks at him, their eyes meeting, Connor steps back, feeling a blush coming up, "I'm telling Doris to bring in more blankets in here." He said clearing his throat, "Maggie should be here with soup soon enough."   
"Okay." Ethan said, a bit in shock by the fact that Connor gives him his leather jacket, Ethan leans back on the bed and secretly sniff the jacket, loving how well Connor smells, "I'll be here."  
Connor bark out a laugh, "I bet you will." He said walking out of the room, Sarah was looking at them from across, curious, Connor walks over to her, "What did he talk to you about?" He asked turning to look at Ethan, he was now closing his eyes.  
"I can't say." Sarah said shaking her head, "He asked me not to tell anyone."  
"Right…" Connor said nodding, understanding, he just had a similar conversation with Daniel, "A clue?"   
"No."   
"Okay."  
"I have to go check on a patient." Sarah said turning to look at him, "You okay?"  
Connor looked at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused, his arms crossed in from of him.  
"Just making sure." Sarah said before walking away, Connor looks at her then at Ethan, shaking his head, trying to get the worry away from his head, Ethan was fine now, he just needs to warm up.  
"Hey, Doris." Connor said turning to the nurse, "Can you bring in more blankets to Ethan?" He asked flashing her a smile.  
"Sure." Doris said nodding, "Coming right up." She said smiling at him, Connor nodded and walk away, deciding to stay in the E.R. to cover for Ethan, just in case Dr. Stohl poke his head around and finds out that one of the doctors is now a patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan let out a sneeze, he been sneezing for the last ten minutes, his throat was killing him and he was pretty sure he was running a mild fever, his nose was runny and his head was aching, he definitely got sick by standing outside for too long, "You'll be fine." Natalie said smiling at him, "You need a couple of days of rest and then you'll be good." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"I feel like crap." Ethan said shaking his head, scratch that, his whole body is aching, "I can't believe I got sick…"  
Will laughed, "How is that impossible?" He asked, "You decided to go out into the cold wearing only the scrubs… and you stayed outside for an hour without anything to warm you up." He said shaking his head, "At least Sarah noticed it before you turned into a popsicle."   
"Yeah…" Ethan said nodding, he let out a groan as a wave of pain crossed his head, "This sucks…"  
"Soup is here!" Sharon said walking into the room, Maggie behind her.  
"Thanks." Ethan said taking the soup from Sharon.  
"How are you feeling, Ethan?" Sharon asked stepping next to him, "Maggie told me what happened."  
Ethan turns to Maggie then at Sharon, "I'll survive…" Ethan said smiling at them, "I'll be out for a couple of days." Ethan said looking down at his soup.  
"That's fine, Dr. Rhodes offered to cover for you." Sharon said, Ethan look at her confused, "Don’t look at me like that, he said he'll do it and I accepted." Ethan nodded mutely as he turns to eat his soup, "What made you think it was a good idea to go outside like that?" Sharon asked smiling at him.  
"He said he needed to talk to Sarah…" Will said looking at Sharon, "Something important." He said teasingly.  
"Is not like that." Ethan said catching what Will was trying to imply, "She's a good friend, that's all."  
"Right." Will said, "Nat was a good friend too." He said making Nat giggle.  
"Well, whatever it was for… next time put on a jacket." Sharon said shaking her head, she opens her mouth to say something but Connor walked in.  
"Hey!" Connor said placing a bag on the bed, "You finally eating." He was already out of the scrubs and in his casual clothes ready to go.  
"Is that my jacket?" Ethan asked looking at Connor, he was using his Chicago Med jacket.  
"You're using mine, is only fair I use yours." Connor said with a shrug, "Natalie, did you discharge him already?"  
Ethan turns to look at Nat confused, "The paperwork is done, after eating he can leave." Natalie said nodding, "He's taking you home." Nat explained looking at Ethan.  
"Oh… no." Ethan said shaking his head turning to look at Connor, "Is fine, you don't have to take me home."  
"Too late." Connor said smiling at him, "We came in together this morning, remember?" Ethan paused, Connor was right, Ethan took a ride to the hospital with Connor, "Eat your soup then you can either change or we'll leave like that."  
"I rather change into something warmer." Ethan mumbled shaking his head, he does not want to step outside in scrubs so soon.  
After a while, everyone but Connor left the room, leaving Ethan to eat his soup in peace, after that was done, Maggie came in to take off the IV, "Need help dressing up?" Connor asked jokingly, Maggie chuckled at that, shaking her head.  
Ethan glared at him, a smile lingering on his lips, "I'll manage." Ethan said, his body was aching and complaining with whatever movement he makes but he wasn't about to let Connor dress him up.  
"You sure?" Maggie asked, "I can help."  
"I'm fine." Ethan said rolling his eyes at them, "Close the curtains, would you?" Connor and Maggie step out of the room, the curtain being closed by Connor.  
"Here you go." Connor looks down at Nat, she was holding to a white paper bag, "His medication."  
"Thanks." Connor said taking the bag, smiling at her, "You went to the pharmacy and got them?"  
"Yeah." Natalie said nodding, "He's tired, and waiting on the medication was only going to make him worse."  
Connor nodded, then turn when the curtains were pulled open, Ethan walk out of the room, bag in hand, "Thanks, Nat." Ethan said smiling at her.  
"No problem." Natalie said smiling back at him, "Take care."   
Connor and Ethan left the hospital, one keeping his eyes on the other while the other was dragging his feet, they reached the car, silently, Connor helped Ethan into the car, taking the bag and opening the door for Ethan, then placed both their bags in the trunk before moving to get into the car, Ethan already put on his seatbelt and have his eyes close, Connor start at him as he turns on the car, "You can lean back you know." Ethan just mumbled something and wave him off, Connor smile at that and turn to drive, "As you wish." he said jokingly.  
Connor drove them to Ethan's place, he carries their bags inside and helps Ethan stand in the elevator, then he walks them to Ethan's apartment, they walk in and Ethan quickly collapsed face-first on the couch, "Didn't realize how long the trip was." Ethan said letting out a tired sigh.  
Connor chuckles, "Is not." Connor said shaking his head, "You're just sick." He said placing his palm on Ethan's back.  
"Aren't you leaving?" Ethan asked, not really wanting Connor to go but he doubts that Connor wanted to stay near him, Ethan might get him sick too.  
"Nope." Connor said shaking his head, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch, "You're stuck with me until you get better." He said smiling at Ethan, Ethan moved to look up at him.  
"You're not leaving?" Ethan asked, hating how hopeful he sounded, but he felt like crap and didn't want Connor to leave.  
"Only to work." Connor said smiling at him, "So… go and take a warm shower, I'll make us something to eat that isn't soup."  
Ethan nodded and sat up, "Alright." Ethan said, "You know where everything is." Ethan said, glad that this isn't the first time Connor would stay over.  
Ethan stayed at home for a whole week, the first three days Ethan refused to leave the bed, wanting to stay in the warm of his comforter, Connor then got tired and pull him out of the bed, forcing him to take a shower and to eat at the table, rather than on the bed, Connor often saying how whiny Ethan gets when he's sick, then he forces Ethan to do some exercises with him, since he couldn't go out to jog or to the gym, Connor wanted to keep Ethan active, then after Ethan started to get better… Connor got sick, Ethan did the same thing Connor had done to him, leave him in bed for three days before forcing him out, he noted that Connor was also whiny when he's sick, but instead of being in Ethan's apartment, they were at Connor's for a whole week too, Ethan has to admit that he enjoyed spending so much time with Connor… Connor was enjoying himself also.  
"Why don't you tell him?" Daniel asked as he and Connor walk into the hospital, Daniel was holding his mug of coffee while Connor was holding two take-outs, "I really think you should tell him how you feel."   
"Wouldn't that be weird?" Connor said unsure, "I mean… we both… we like women and-"  
"As I said, don't label it." Daniel said interrupting whatever excuse Connor was about to give, "You can't really force yourself to love or not to love someone."   
"Right…" Connor said nodding, "What if he freaks out?"  
"What if he doesn't?" Daniel said looking at Connor, "You know you can't live with what-ifs."  
Connor nodded, "Yeah… you're right… I need to tell him…" he mumbled.  
"You two had gotten closer throughout these last couple of months… and from what I noticed, the feelings are mutual." Daniel assured him.  
"You have noticed it?" Connor asked looking at Daniel with wide eyes, he was not ready to tell the world yet, what if the others noticed it too?  
"No one else had noticed it, people just think you two are best friends." Daniel said shaking his head, "Trust me, people haven't realized that the way you two treat each other involves romantic feelings and not just friendly feelings." Connor stops walking to look at Daniel.  
"Us two?" Connor asked looking at Daniel with wide eyes, "As in… Ethan…" Connor drift off but both knew what he means.  
"Yes." Connor nodded and look away, they continue walking to the E.R., Connor's head spinning, "Oh, Ethan!" Connor snapped out of his head and look over at Ethan as they walk up to him, "Connor got you food." Daniel said before walking away, Connor stood there, awkwardly, Ethan looks at him and smile.  
"Lunch?" Ethan asked looking down at his watch, "I did miss my lunchtime…"  
"I know." Connor force out, he couldn't stop looking at Ethan, "Me too… want to eat now?" he said feeling strange, the possibility that Ethan might feel the same way…  
"Sure." Ethan said closing the vanilla folder, "Let's go to the cafeteria." he said taking a bag away from Connor, Ethan looks at him, noticing his awestruck look, "You okay?" Ethan asked, "You seem… in shock…" Ethan said look at Connor's eyes.  
"Uh…" Connor quickly shook his head, "No! Um… no!" He said, trying to calm down, "No, I'm fine… let's go." Connor said shaking his head, "Is nothing."  
"You sure?" Ethan asked him.  
"Yeah, let's go." Connor said wrapping an arm over Ethan's shoulders, a smile breaking through, "I got your favorite."  
Connor kept his eyes on Ethan as they ate, he couldn't stop looking at Ethan, just the possibility of Ethan feeling the same way… it makes him giddy and happy, Connor just stares at Ethan with a soft smile on his face, enjoying how relaxed Ethan look, Connor let out a soft sigh as he stares at Ethan, Ethan looks up at him and smile.  
"What?" Ethan asked, "Do I have something?"   
Connor shook his head, "No." he said softly, "You just… look beautiful." Ethan's face turns a soft shade of pink as he let out a nervous laugh.  
"Oh… uh…" Ethan wasn't sure what to say, he felt shy when Connor said that, "Thanks…" He said looking down at his food, hiding his smile, "Your food is getting cold." Connor chuckle at that, they didn't say anything else, they continue eating, giving each other glances and shy smiles, laughing for no reason.  
Ethan had never felt like this, it was almost like going back to being a teenager and having your first crush, his stomach felt like he had butterflies in it, his heart would skip a beat whenever his eyes would cross Connor's, Ethan didn't know you could hurt by smiling so much, they didn't say anything else during lunch but Ethan's heartfelt so full just by sitting there, these feelings don't compare to what he felt for April, these feelings run deeper than that.  
Connor knew that what he felt for Robbin or Ava was nothing compared to this feeling, to what he was feeling looking at Ethan, just looking at him would bring up those feelings, if he could hold his hand, kiss him, hug him, the feeling would probably double, he wasn't ready to show to everyone yet but maybe… in private, between the two of them, it would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor walked to the E.R., he was tired, he just spend four hours in surgery, fighting with Ava, she recently came back from her retreat and she had not change one bit, she was as ruthless and as competitive as ever, he did not miss those moments, sure at first, he thought he enjoyed them but now? After what happened? He hates them, he will tolerate working with her but… aside from that… he wants nothing to do with her.  
"Hey." Connor couldn't help but smile when he heard that voice, "You okay?" Connor turns to look at Ethan, "You look horrible." Ethan said worriedly.  
Connor laughed, "I'm fine… Ava is back." He said shaking his head.  
"Oh… sorry." Ethan said, "Want to talk about it?" He asked as they both walk deeper into the E.R. "I can give you five minutes."  
Connor shook his head, the E.R. seem to be busy today, "Is fine." He said shaking his head, "Want to watch a movie today? My place?" he asked stopping in front of the doctor lounge.  
Ethan nodded, "Sure, yeah." He said, "We both need to relax today."   
"Why?" Connor asked, "Something happened?"  
"Just a long day." Ethan said, "My patient is complicated and April is being passive-aggressive."  
"Again?" Connor asked with a frown, lately April been like that to Ethan, there was no reason for it, Connor thinks is because her date with the new guy didn't end up well, so now she's taking it out on Ethan since Ethan is too nice to her and lets her get away with a lot of things, "Talk to Maggie."  
"No… no, she just… she needs to bent."  
"With you?"  
Ethan shrugged, "I don't know but I rather talk to her myself… let's not talk about it… no April or Ava tonight… just you, me, a movie, and good food." Ethan said smiling up at Connor, "Maybe I'll stay over tonight too."  
Connor paused and smile, "Sure." he said nodding, he was still annoyed with April but Ethan wanted to talk to her so there was nothing to do there, plus is not like Connor can do anything about it, "What do you want to eat?"  
"Let's cook something." Ethan said shrugging, "I'm tired of takeout."  
Connor nodded, "Sure… we have to buy grocery, I don't have food in my kitchen." Connor said smiling at him.  
"Fine by me." Ethan said they stay quiet after that, Ethan was going to open his mouth to say something but April interrupted him.  
"Dr. Choi, the results are back." April said walking up to them, a tablet in her hand, Ethan took it and read the results, Connor smile at April, "Dr. Rhodes." She said nodding at him.  
"April."  
"Damn it… I'll see you later." Ethan said looking up at Connor, "Things just got more complicated."  
"Sure, I'll be here." Connor said pointing at the lounge, "Wake me up when you're done…"   
"Sure." Ethan said turning to walk away but Connor stops him.  
"Oh! If Dr. Bekker asks where I am."  
"I'll tell her you left already." Ethan said smiling at him, "Right, April?" Both men turn to look at April.  
"Yeah, she won't bother you, Dr. Rhodes." April said smiling at Connor, "I'll tell the others to let Dr. Bekker know that you left already."  
"Thanks." Connor said smiling at her, he then turns around to walk inside the lounge.  
"I thought Dr. Bekker wouldn't be back any time soon." April mumbled looking at Ethan, "She put him in a horrible situation."  
"Yeah…" Ethan said nodding, "Let's go."  
Connor groaned when he felt someone shaking him awake, "Go away." he mumbled shaking his head.  
"Come on, Connor." Ethan said, a smile on his face, "We can leave now."  
"Ethan?" Connor asked opening his eyes, "Hi." He said smiling, Ethan stares at Connor's eyes.  
"Hi, let's go before Ava sees you." Ethan said, "She's taking a case in the E.R."  
"Crap." Connor said sitting up, he was already using his casual clothes, "Yeah, let's go."  
"Want me to drive?" Ethan asked, "You look tired."  
"No, I'm good." Connor said looking at Ethan, "Oh, you changed already."   
"Yeah, I did." Ethan said nodding, "Let's go." He said raising his bag and place it over his shoulder, Connor nodded and stood up, taking his bag from Ethan, they walked out of the room, Connor looks around and saw Ava talking to Maggie on the other side of the E.R., Ava looks up and spotted him, Connor saw that she moved to walk to him so quickly he turned around and walk out, Ethan behind him.  
"She saw me." Connor said walking as fast as he could without making it seem like he was running.  
"I noticed." Ethan said nodding, "Let's just go."  
"Connor!"  
"Ignore her." Ethan said when they reach Connor's car, they got in and threw their stuff into the back seat, Connor turn on the car and drove away as quickly as possible, Ethan looks at Ava, she was looking at the car confused, "She still likes you?" Ethan asked looking at Connor now.  
"She thought I was waiting for her." Connor said shaking his head, "She tried to kill my dad, then tried to kill herself in front of me… I don't know what she manage to stay but I would've revoked her license." He said frustrated, "I would've kicked her out."  
"Well, at least now if she screws up, they’ll fire her for sure." Ethan said, "Goodwin said that they were keeping a close eye on Bekker, the staff too, she does anything and she's out." Ethan told him, "Goodwin said is the least they could do since they did accept Sarah after she attacked a patient."  
"No, that was different." Connor said, "Sarah wasn't in the right headset and she felt threaten, you saw that the patient corner her and- and she felt horrible about it."  
"I know." Ethan nodded, "Let's… let's not ruin tonight for us." Ethan said looking at Connor, a smile on his lips, placing a hand on Connor's shoulders, "Let's go buy grocery then go back to your place and have fun."   
Connor turn to look at Ethan and couldn't help but smile back, "Alright… you're right, I'm not letting Ava ruin my night." Connor said nodding, "Tonight is just us two."  
"Just us two." Ethan said nodding, "And probably a crappy movie to make fun of."  
Connor laughed, "Yeah, and that."  
-  
"What's going on with you and Dr. Choi?" Ava asked stopping next to Connor, a frown on her face.  
Connor looks up from his tablet to look at her, "Good morning to you too." He said sarcastically, "And is none of your business."  
"Last I was here you two barely talked to each other and now… this morning, I saw him driving your car?" She asked confused, "I just want to know what I missed."  
Connor sighed annoyed, "Is none of your business." he repeated trying to walk away.  
"You two are always together, you two come in together and leave together, you two eat lunch together, the other day he came in using your leather jacket, the leather jacket you don't let anyone touch." Ava said starting to get worked up, "Something is not right and I want to know what it is."   
Connor was quickly getting tired of this, "You and I have nothing to talk about, Dr. Bekker." Connor said glaring back at her, "My personal life is my problem, not yours, I'll appreciate it if you back off." he said before walking away, anger building up inside of him.  
"Whatever is going, I'm going to find out, Connor!"  
-  
"I thought I'll find you here." Connor turned around, taking his eyes away from the city view to look at Ethan, after what happened with Ava, Connor came up to the rooftop to clear his head, of course, Ethan would come looking for him here, "The whole hospital heard Dr. Bekker screaming at you." Ethan said walking up to him, "What does she want?"  
Connor stared at him, he couldn't get over how Ethan look as snowflakes fall around him, at least now he remembered to cover up before coming outside, "She just wanted to know what's going on between us."   
Ethen looks at him confused, "Between us?"  
"Yeah." Connor said, "Us." He nodded at Ethan, "She thinks there's something going on between us."  
Ethan looks away from Connor, hating how good Connor looks under the snow like this, "Is there…" Ethan then turns to look at Connor, "Is there something between us?" He asked taking a step towards Connor.  
Connor look at Ethan's eyes then look at his lips, "Maybe." He said with a shrug, "Is there?"  
"I don't know." Ethan said, letting Connor take a step closer, "Maybe?"  
Connor smiled at him, they were so close, Connor just needed to lean down a bit, just a tiny bit… Connor didn't realize he was actually leaning down until his lips brushed with Ethan's, Connor look at Ethan, his chest tight with suspense, waiting for Ethan to reject him but the smile Ethan gave him was everything Connor need to hear, Connor smile back at him as he places his hands on Ethan's face and pulls him in for a deeper kiss, they kissed for who knows how long, but when they pulled away, Connor wanted to kiss him more, both look at each other and laughed, both feeling shy, "We good?" Connor asked.  
Ethan nodded, "We are." He said smiling, "We are better than good."  
"Good." Connor said, his face hurting with how much he was smiling, "We need to talk about this…"  
"Yeah… yeah, we do." Ethan said nodding, "Uh… your place?"   
"Yeah… is closer." Connor said, not being able to stop from smiling, Ethan was the same.  
"See you later?"  
"Yeah… yeah."  
"You good?"  
"Yeah… I'm good." Connor said nodding, "See you later."  
Ethan walked away, his eyes on Connor then he turned around and left, Connor crossed his arms over his chest and laughed, happy and excited with what just happened, he thought he'll have mixed feelings after kissing Ethan but his feelings were clear as day, he fell hard for Ethan Choi.  
Ethan smiled as Connor give him a glass of wine, they were sitting close to each other on Connor's couch, a movie playing on the TV, Connor wrapped an arm behind Ethan, "I can't believe I fell for you." Ethan said shaking his head, "I never been with a guy before." He said softly, "My sister is not going to let this die."  
Connor laughed, "I had been with a guy before." He said Ethan look at him in shock, "Once, it was for the heck of experimenting." He said smiling at Ethan.  
"And?"  
Connor shrug, "He wasn't the right one and I never felt attracted to a guy after that… until now." He said before taking a sip of his wine.  
Ethan stares at him then leans forward and places his glass on the coffee table, "Connor…" He said softly, "I'm not ready to… let people know yet."  
Connor leans forward too and nodded, "No, I get it, I'm not ready for that either," He told Ethan, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "We can take it slow, I'm not interested to let others know of this yet… I want to keep this to myself." He said pulling Ethan into his arms, "To be us for now."  
Ethan smiled at him, "Yeah… I want that too." He said smiling at Connor, letting Connor lean them back on the couch, snuggling against each other.  
"Plus my dad is going to give me hell for this." Connor said, "I want to delay that for as long as possible."  
"Same."  
-  
"What's gotten into you?" Will asked, "You been smiling all week." He said stopping next to Ethan, they were behind the counter, Ethan was sitting down, doing some paperwork.  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked looking at Will, trying to hide his smile but failing.  
Will smiles at him, "Are you seeing someone?" He asked before leaning forward, "Is it Sarah?" He asked softly.  
Ethan shook his head, "No." He said turning back to the computer, "Why her?"  
"I don't know…" Will said, "Is it April?"  
"No."  
"Uh… Connor has to know." Will said, "Hey, Connor!" Ethen looks towards where Will was looking it and perk up when he saw Connor there, walking over to them.  
Connor spotted Ethan behind the computer and smile, "Hi." He said looking at both of them, "What's up?"  
"Is Ethan seeing someone?" Will asked, "He been smiling all week…" Connor look at Ethan.  
"Is he now?" He asked teasingly, Ethan just turn to look at the computer, a blush coming up his cheeks.  
"Yeah, I want to know who is it." Will said oblivious to the stares the two were giving each other, "I mean… you're obviously very in love with her, look at that smile."   
"In love?" Connor said looking at Ethan, a big smile on his face, "Are you in love with them, Ethan?"  
"Oh come on." He said looking at Will then at Connor, "Uh…" Quickly he looks away from Connor, his face turning redder.  
"He's blushing!"  
"I can see."  
"You two can go to hell." Ethan said shaking his head, a big smile on his face, "Directly to hell." he said pointing at them.  
"Will." Natalie called out walking pass them, "Come on."   
"Duty calls." Will said standing up, "But you got to tell me who she is." He said before walking away, Connor watch as Will walked away before taking his seat, Ethan chuckles and turn away.  
"So who are they?" Connor asked moving his chair closer to Ethan, "Are they handsome?"  
Ethan laughed, "Yes… very." He said not looking at Connor, trying to concentrate on what he was doing, "Kind too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, sexy, like really sexy."  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Beautiful eyes."  
"What else?"  
"They are amazing… they take my breath away when they are near me…"  
"Oh?"  
"Their kisses are so…" Ethan let out a sighed, "They leave me speechless…" Connor was getting closer to him.  
"He sounds amazing." Both jumped when they heard Ava, she was standing there, behind the counter, glaring at them.  
"I'm sorry?" Ethan said glaring back at Ava.  
"Yeah, I bet he's amazing in bed too." Ava said looking at Ethan then at Connor, "Knows how to move and where to touch… makes you see the stars and your body shakes every time he touches you."  
"Enough, Ava." Connor said glaring at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry…" Ava said acting innocent, "You two haven't had sex?" She asked pointing at them, both looked away, "No? Well, now I'm curious, who's going to be top and who's going to be bottom?"   
"Leave." Connor said furious, "Now."  
"Why?" Ava asked them, "Is it because you don't want people to find out you two are a pair of fa-"  
"Damn it, Ava!" Connor exclaimed interrupting what they knew she was going to call them while Ethan slam his hands against the counter and stood up, surprised Connor tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, Connor was going to say more but stop himself for Ethan, "Leave." he said coldly to Ava.  
"What's happening here?" All three of them turn to see everyone looking at them, Sharon and Dr. Stohl's were the ones walking to them, Sharon was the one to ask.  
Connor stood up, "Is nothing." He said letting go of Ethan's arm, "It won't happen again, Mrs. Goodwin." he said bumping an elbow against Ethan softly.  
Ethan took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, it won't happen again." He said glaring at Ava.  
"Dr. Bekker, should I remind you of our deal?" Sharon asked looking at Ava now.  
"I wasn't doing anything… just trying to be friendly." Ava said shrugging at them, "Is not my fault they got offended."  
"Dr. Bekker was-" Noah tried to step in but Ethan interrupted him.  
"Not now, Noah." Ethan said softly, "Later." Noah look at him and nodded.  
Sharon looks at Noah then at them, "Very well, go back to work, all of you." She said, Ava scoff before leaving, Ethan and Connor took their seats back, Sharon remain looking at them, "You two okay?"  
"Yeah." Ethan said nodding, "We're fine." leaning forward to hide his face in his hands, letting out deep breaths, the anger still boiling deep within him, Ava was about to cross a line and Ethan was sure he was going to cross another… Ethan relaxed when he felt a familiar hand on his back.  
"We're fine, Ava was just… being Ava." Connor said looking at Sharon then at a distraught Ethan, "He just got worked up over it."  
Sharon nodded slowly, "Dr. Sexton, what were you going to say?" She turns to look at Noah, Ethan did too, Noah gives one look at Ethan and nodded, then turn to Sharon.  
"I was just going to say that Dr. Bekker was being disrespectful towards them…" Noah said softly, "She was being… racist against Dr. Choi."   
"Is that true, Ethan?"  
Ethan looks at Noah, thankful that he still got Noah on his side, "I can handle it." He said turning to Sharon, "I just… it took me by surprise." He said sitting up straight, "It won't happen again." Connor moved his hand to his shoulder before removing it, patting him a couple of times.  
"Do you want me to talk to Dr. Bekker?" Sharon asked him, "About the comment she made?"  
"No." Ethan said shaking his head, "I just… I need a minute to calm down." He said standing up and walking away to the doctor lounge to grab his jacket before leaving the E.R.  
Connor looks down at his hands, feeling horrible for what Ava was going to say, it didn't bother him to be called that, he was expecting some people to call them that but Ethan's reaction… Connor was supposed to worry about it but… for some reason he finds it a turn-on when Ethan stood up like that, all angry and worked up, sure he was worry for his lover but… "Dr. Rhodes, I believe you have a consult." Connor looked up at Sharon, she was nodding towards Will, "Dr. Sexton, why don't you go and check on Dr. Choi."  
"Sure, Mrs. Goodwin." Noah said before leaving, Connor stare at Noah before standing up.  
"Can I ask what exactly Dr. Bekker said?" Sharon asked him, "It must be something to get Ethan so worked up."  
Connor shook his head and look down, "I can't say, Sharon." He said turning to look at her now, "That's up to Ethan to say." Sharon nodded and let him go, Connor walked over to Will, taking the tablet Will was offering him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"And Ethan?"  
"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Noah found Ethan sitting on a bench outside, hunch down and his hands put together in front of him, "Hey." Noah said taking a seat next to Ethan.  
Ethan didn't move, "You heard us, didn't you?" Ethan asked softly.  
Noah nodded slowly, "I did." Noah said, they stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Noah talked again, "So, you and Dr. Rhodes are…"  
"Yeah." Ethan said leaning back but didn't look at Noah, "We are."  
Noah nodded, "Wow…" He said still surprised at what he discovered, "I mean… wow…"  
Ethan smile, "Yeah… wow…" he said nodding, "I sometimes think that too."  
"And no one knows?"  
"Nope." Ethan said shaking his head, "I told Sarah once… my feelings for Connor but… I haven't told her anything since."  
Noah let out a laughed, "Damn…" He said, "I'm the first…"  
"Yeah." Ethan said turning to look at Noah now, "I'll appreciate-  
"Oh no, don't worry about me." Noah said shaking his head, looking at Ethan, "My lips are seal." He said smiling at Ethan, "But congratulations, man, you deserve to be happy." He said placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "I mean… you two sounded so in love with each other back there."  
"Yeah." Ethan said nodding, looking away from Noah, "Nice cover by the way…"  
"Yeah well it was either that or homophobia… and I was sure you two don't want anyone to know yet." Noah said moving his hand away from Ethan, "Just for the record… she's going to be the only one to react like that, everyone else is going to be happy for you… well, maybe except April…"  
Ethan turns to look at Noah confused, "Why not April?"  
Noah shrug, "I think she's still into you." He said, crossing his arms to protect himself from the cold, "Ever since people started to say you were seeing someone, she… started to act… jealous?" He said unsure with himself, "I mean… that's why her dates are going wrong, she's thinking of you… she thinks some other woman is making you happy and when she finds out is actually a guy… well she'll think is probably because you couldn't find a woman and well…"  
"She'll try to get back with me." Ethan said nodding, "Of course."  
"Yeah… hey but don't worry, I'm in your team and so will be Sarah if you tell her." Noah said smiling at him, "And so will be others whenever you two are prepared to tell everyone."  
Ethan nodded, "Yeah… we still working on… each other, trying to see what's right and what not…" he said turning to look at Noah, "This is so new to us."  
Noah nodded, "Just like every relationship you start, you have to find your ground… I mean… now that I know of your secret relationship, let me tell you about mine… just so we're even."  
Ethan look at Noah surprised, "You have a secret relationship? Not even April knows?"  
Noah shook his head, "And she'll kill me for it." He said, Ethan couldn't help but laugh, "Sarah and I are together." Noah said softly.  
Ethan stopped laughing to look at him surprised, "She finally gave you a chance?" He asked shocked, Noah nodded.  
"She finally gave me a chance." He said, "I was just as surprised as you." He said laughing, "I couldn't believe it for the next couple of days."  
Ethan nodded and lean back further into the bench, "Yeah… I get it, I still can't believe about me and Connor." He said shaking his head, "I fell for a man… something that until a couple of months ago I thought was impossible."  
"Yeah." Noah said nodding, "But this is great, I mean… look at us, bonding." Noah laughed looking at Ethan, "Hiding away from everyone."  
"Hiding?" April asked walking towards them holding two cups of coffee, "You two are literally sitting in front of everyone, how is that hiding?" she said stopping in front of them, "This is for you two." She said giving them the cups.  
"Thank you."  
"Thanks, sis."  
April stares at them, "Well?" She asked them, "Everything okay here?"  
"Yeah." Noah said nodding at her, "Everything's good." He said before taking a sip.  
"We're fine, April." Ethan said smiling at her, before taking a drink from the steamy cup, April always gets his coffee right… but Connor knows his comfort drink.  
"You sure?" April asked, "Whatever Dr. Bekker said… it must've been something for you to get so worked up." she placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, Ethan look over at Noah, who gave him an 'I told you' look.  
Ethan stood up, causing April to step back, "I'm fine, April, I just needed a minute and Noah did a great job at calming me down." He said before looking at Noah, "Thanks for the talk."  
"Anytime." Noah said smiling at him, "Talk to Sarah."  
"I will." Ethan said nodding, "I'm going back inside." He said before walking away, April turn to look at Noah, her smile soft.  
"Nope." Noah said shaking his head at her, "Ethan open up to me and trusted me with his problems, I'm not telling you." He said standing up quickly.  
"I wasn't going to-"  
"And I'm not telling you who he's dating either." Noah said walking away from April.  
April's jaw dropped, "Wait, you know who he's dating?" She asked following Noah, "Who is she?"  
"Nope, not going to happen."  
"Noah!"  
"April!"  
-  
Connor sighed softly as he stare at Ethan, they were both laying naked on his bed, Ethan was asleep, the night before was awkward and amazing, they were so unsure of what to do and how to do it, Connor took the lead since out of the two, he was the one with the most experience, not by much but still, they barely slept, wanting to take turns on each other, wanting to see theirs limits, their weakness, they just wanted to explore each other as much as possible before they collapse, the room was a disaster, clothes everywhere, things knocked over, the sheets need a change, but his body was aching too much for him to think about cleaning, so he concentrated on Ethan, on how he looks as he sleeps, so peaceful, today was going to be hell for both, Connor doesn't know how either of them were going to walk straight, that's what happen when you don't take things slow and just rush into everything at once… thought Connor have no regrets, it was amazing, awkward and blissful, Connor couldn't wait until their next time.  
"Ugh." Ethan groans as he woke up, his body aches waking him up, Connor smile at him.  
"Morning." Connor said kissing Ethan, "How are you?"  
Ethan opens his eyes and smile when he found those blue eyes, "In pain… but I think I'm not the only one." He said going in for another kiss.  
"Mm." Connor mumbled before pulling back, "No, you're not." Connor said shaking his head, "I don't know how I'm going to get out of bed." He said shaking his head, "I'm just so comfortable." He said lowering his head to lay it on Ethan's chest, immediately after, Ethan wrapped his arm around Connor.  
"Yeah… but we got to go to work." Ethan said softly, "And we need a shower."  
Connor laughed, "Yeah, we do." He said nodding, "And we need to throw these sheets to wash."  
"And clean the room." Ethan said looking around the room, "And get breakfast." Connor raised his head a bit so they were looking at each other, "But first…" Ethan said pulling Connor close to him and kiss him, Connor laughed into the kiss and let Ethan make out with him.  
Connor and Ethan look at the hospital as they eat their breakfast in Connor's car, Ethan's back was against the door so he could face Connor "Oh… look!" Connor said pointing behind Ethan, Ethan turns to see Noah and Sarah walking together, both holding a cup of coffee, "You sure you want to tell her?" Connor asked.  
"Yeah… she won't say anything, plus I owe it to her to tell her, she listens to me when I was having problems with my feelings towards you." Ethan said reaching out to honk the car, Connor let him as he laughed.  
"You had problems with your feelings towards me?" Connor asked him.  
"Shut up." Ethan said shaking his head as he smiles, both Sarah and Noah stop walking and look at the car, Ethan lowered the window and wave them over.  
"No, I mean… I talked to Daniel about us too… well, my feelings towards you." Connor said as the couple outside made their way to them, "I have to tell him we are together too."  
Ethan raised the window and turn to Connor, "You should." Ethan said nodding, "Since we're about to tell Sarah." the back door open and Sarah and Noah got inside the car.  
"Morning." Sarah said looking at them, moving to sit behind Connor, Noah got in after her, sitting behind Ethan.  
"Morning, Dr. Rhodes." Noah said before turning to Ethan, "Morning Ethan."  
"Morning." Both men said nodding at them.  
"You guys ate?" Connor asked them, "You can get what you want, we ordered way too much food." Connor said laughing.  
"If you insist." Noah said reaching out to grab a sandwich that was still wrapped up, "You want something?" He asked looking at Sarah, "They offered."  
"Uh… can I have the scrambled eggs?" Sarah asked looking at the bowl, Ethan nodded and gave it to her.  
"Take the toasts too." He said placing the toast bag on top of the bowl.  
"Thank you." Sarah said nodding, "So… what is this about?" She asked opening the bowl, "You two didn't invite us to eat in your car just because… did you?"  
Ethan flashed Connor a smile before turning to look at Sarah, "Guess." he said softly before grabbing his orange juice and sip on the straw, Noah and Connor laughed.  
Sarah stares at them, "You two are finally together?" She asked pointing at them with her plastic fork, "A couple?" she asked, both Connor and Ethan nodded, "That's amazing, congrats." she said smiling at them.  
"Don't tell anyone, though." Ethan said shaking his head, his smile still there, "We aren't ready for that yet."  
"No… don't worry, I'll… wait." Sarah turns to glare at Noah, "You knew?" She asked him before turning to glare at Ethan, "He knew before me?"  
Ethan laughed, "He overheard me and Connor talking." He said looking at Sarah, "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, it was an accident." Noah said smiling at her, "And he knows about us…" Sarah turns to look at Noah, "About us being together… I figured it was fair since I wasn't supposed to know about them."  
Sarah nodded, "Alright… at least you told me afterward." She said looking at Ethan, "So what now?" she asked, "Is this some sort of club?"  
"Yeah…the secret couples club." Connor said nodding, "The SCC." he said jokingly, they all laughed at that, "We got dessert too if you guys want any." He offered, shaking a bag, "The cookies and cream cheesecake is Ethan's thought."  
"Right…" Noah said nodding, "I'll take a look in there too."  
"Of course you would." Sarah said shaking her head.  
"What? They offered."  
-  
"Is that Dr. Sexton in Dr. Rhodes' car?" Doris asked pointing at the very expensive car, "And Dr. Reese is in there too." Maggie, Dina, and April turn to look at the car, sure enough, the car was full this morning, they all seem to be laughing and eating, "Did they all came in together?" She asked curious.  
"Probably." Dina said, "Let's go in, I'm getting cold." She said taking a step towards the hospital, April stare at the car, why was Noah in there?  
"Dr. Choi and Dr. Rhodes are close to each other, aren't they?" Doris said, "I mean they always come in together… leave together… they share looks and smiles."  
"Doris, I swear…" Maggie said shaking her head at Doris, "One of these days… I swear."  
"What?" Doris asked looking at Maggie, "Look at them and tell me they aren't… you know…"  
"Ethan is not gay." April said turning to look at Doris, "Trust me, I would know." April said shaking her head, "And if he was bi, he would've told me."  
"And Dr. Rhodes had had multiple girlfriends." Maggie said, "He doesn't strike me as gay or bisexual." She said shaking her head.  
"Well… I still believe they are way too close to be regular friends." Doris said with a shrug, "They touch each other too much."  
"Had you ever seen best friends when they are two guys?" Maggie asked her, "They are always touching each other."  
April nodded, "I remember when Noah had a best guy friend… they were always trying to touch each other's dicks and slapping each other's butts."  
"See?" Maggie said waving her hand at April, "Men are strange like that."  
"My older brothers are like that too." Dina said agreeing with them, "Boys will be boys." She said with a shrug.  
"Exactly." Maggie said nodding at Dina, "And that's what Dr. Choi and Dr. Rhodes are being, a pair of boys." she said looking at Doris.  
"Fine." Doris said rolling her eyes, "But I'm not convinced."  
"You never are, Doris." Maggie said laughing a bit, April turn to look at the car, they were getting out of the car, "Let's go inside." April turn and smiles at Maggie, "You okay?" Maggie asked after Doris and Dina went ahead.  
"Yeah." April said nodding, "Let's go inside." Maggie nodded and they both walk inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan wanted to collapse, if it wasn't for the pain killers that Sarah kept sneaking for him, he probably would have, after a long and passionate night, Ethan was hoping for today to be slow and boring but it seems that everyone decided to be prone to accidents today, everyone was running all over E.R., "More?" Sarah said smirking at him, her hand in her lab coat, "Or will it be considered killing you?"   
"Shut up." Ethan said glaring at her, "And yes, more." He said, Sarah handed him the pills and Ethan swallow them dry, "Where's Connor?" He asked looking around the E.R.  
"He was taken to the O.R."  
"Lucky." Ethan said shaking his head, "Noah?"   
"Isn't he supposed to be with you today?" Sarah asked looking around.  
"Right, I sent him off to take blood samples."   
"Blood samples?"  
"I wasn't thinking." Ethan defended himself, Sarah laughed at that, "I can't wait for you to be like this too."  
"What? To have anal sex?" She asked him, Ethan look at her, his eyes wide.  
"Shh!"  
Sarah laughs once more, "Sorry." She said shaking her head, "But it will never happen."  
Ethan looks at her, "Look at me and say that again and remember who you're talking to." He said shifting his weight around.  
Sarah scoff, "That's different."  
"Never say never" Ethan said shaking his head, "I told my parents I will never…" Ethan looks around the leans closer to Sarah to whisper to her, "That I will never fall in love with a man and here I am."  
Sarah smile at him then whispered, "Are we seriously discussing whenever or not I'm going to have anal sex with Noah based on your bizarre love story?"  
Ethan nodded, "You're right." He said backing away, laughing to himself, "Sorry."  
"No, don't be." Sarah said shaking her head at him, "Is nice being able to talk about these things with someone." she said smiling at him.  
"Yeah, same."  
"Ethan, we need you." April said waving him over.  
"I got to go." Ethan said.  
"You have to give me details later." Sarah said looking at him.  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes you do, if I'm giving you pills fo-"  
"Fine, details, later, during lunch." Ethan said quickly, then walked away.  
Sarah smile at him before turning around, bumping into Daniel, "Dr. Charles, hi."  
"Sarah… you and Dr. Choi had grown close." He said nodding at her, "I'm glad." he said smiling at her.  
"Yeah, we just… became friends." She said nodding, "We shared a couple of our secrets, we talk…"  
"Right… well Dr. Rhodes just shared to me that he and Dr. Choi are…"  
"Yup." Sarah said nodding, "They are…"  
"That’s a relieve." Daniel said nodding, "Walk with me?"  
"Sure."  
-  
Will smile at Natalie as they walk out of the hospital and to the parking lot, they were walking hand in hand, "I'm glad today is over." Natalie said smiling up at him then away, "Today was so long."  
Will nodded, "Yeah, it was." He said, "I'm glad is over."   
"Yeah."   
Will look up to see Connor's car, "Connor is still-" Will's jaw dropped at what he saw inside the car.  
"What?" Natalie said turning to look at Will confused then turn to see what had him in such a shocking state, "What is… oh wow…" She said looking inside the car, Ethan and Connor, it was no surprise to see them both in the car… what was a surprise is that they were both in a heated make-out section, both seem to be trying to dominate the other, "Uh…" Natalie said, her eyes wide, looking at the two, "We shouldn't be staring."  
"Yeah… we shouldn't." Will said nodding but neither could look away from the two doctors, "We should just… walk away and forget this ever happened…"  
"You okay?" Natalie asked turning to look at Will, "You sound hurt?"  
Will look away for the couple in the car to look at Natalie, "I thought I was their friend…" he said softly before turning to look at them.  
"Oh, Will…" Natalie said placing her hand on his chest, "You're… they probably aren't ready for people to know." she said turning to look at the car, they already stopped the kiss and were now talking to each other, Connor turn to put his hands on the wheel, "I mean, those are big news… I saw it and… I can't believe it."  
Will nodded, "Yeah, you're right… they probably need time." He said smiling down at Natalie as Connor drove away, "Let's go."  
-  
Will stare at Ethan and Connor, it's been three days since he saw them at the car, Natalie was fine letting it go but Will isn't going to let it go, he feels like he's entitled to hear the truth… he pushed them together did he not? He was the one to point out that they have a lot in common and needed to hang out more often, so yeah… Will feels like he was the secret cupid here, and since discovering the kiss, Will had noticed the rest, the smiles, the touches, the stares, Will have noticed everything, so he felt like he needed to know… or at least have them confirm that they were together or something, Will quickly stood up when he saw them walk into the doctor lounge, he followed them inside.  
"No, no, that is not right." Connor said laughing, taking a seat on the couch, a drink in hand.  
"Why?" Ethan asked taking a seat next to Connor, placing his leg bend on the couch so their knees were touching, "It could be, why not?"  
"Because that would mean there- oh, hi Will." Connor said smiling at Will, Ethan turns around and smile at him, "What's wrong?" He asked once they noticed how tense Will look.  
Will move to take a seat across them, pulling a chair from the table, "What's going on between you two?" He asked them.  
"Huh…" Ethan moved to lower his leg, Connor look at Will in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Connor asked him, "You were the one to say we should hang out more."  
Will nodded, "And I'm happy I did." He told them before leaning forward, "Which is why I feel like I should know what's going on here." He said before looking over his shoulder, making sure they were alone and no one was going to walk on them, he then turns to look at them, "Me and Nat saw you two… kissing at your car a couple of nights ago." He said, Connor and Ethan look at each other than at him, Ethan let out a heavy sigh as Connor rubbed the back of his head, "Look I'm not going to judge, I just want to know what's going on." Will said looking at them, "Since you know… I was the one to push you two together… I want to know if…"  
"You played cupid?" Connor asked slowly.  
"When you say it like that, it sounds stupid." Will admitted looking down at the floor, he missed the look Ethan give Connor, Connor shrugged at Ethan, they were communicating through their eyes, not saying anything.  
"What do you think is going on?" Connor asked turning to look at Will then at Ethan, shrugging once more, Ethan rolled his eyes at him.  
"I think…" Will look up at them, "I think you two are a couple…" he said unsure, Ethan and Connor share another look.  
"Yes." Ethan said looking at Will, "We are." Will look at him then at Connor who was nodding.  
"Congratulations cupid." Connor said raising his soda at him, a smile on his face before drinking it.  
Will smile at them excited, "Oh my god!" He said, "How did it happen?"   
"It just did." Connor said with a shrug, "You pushed us to hang out more and we did and feelings kind of- Here comes Ava." Connor said looking behind Will before looking down at his soda, the three men fell silent as the door open and Ava walk inside, she stops to look at them.  
"What's going on here?" She asked them, giving them a smile, Connor and Ethan glared at her, Will just give her a forced smile, "Can I join?" She asked them.  
"No." Connor said strongly, "Do what you were going to do and get out."  
"Harsh." Ava said before smiling at Ethan, "Didn't I told you he was good in bed?"  
"Ava!" Connor exclaimed, his glare intensifying.  
"What?" Ava asked giving Connor a faked surprised look, "Don't tell me you bottomed! Connor, I'm shocked!"  
"Dr. Bekker, I don't see how that's any of your business." Will said turning to look at her.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Dr. Halstead."  
"Don't talk to him like that." Ethan snapped at her, "Leave."   
"Or what?" Ava asked stepping towards him, "You going to hit me?" She asked challenging him, "Do it."  
"Ava, leave." Connor said slowly, "Now."  
"Fine, whatever." Ava said backing away, "I didn't want to be here anyway." She said before walking out, Will turn to look at them.  
"You know she'll probably stop bothering you if you just… tell everyone." Will said, "She won't have leverage against you if you do." He told them.  
"Yeah… probably." Connor said nodding, "We just…" He said looking over Ethan.  
Will stare at them, "Aside from Nat and I, who else knows?"  
"So far?" Ethan asked, "Noah, Sarah, and Daniel." He said looking down at his hands as he plays with them, "I want to tell my sister before telling everyone else…"  
Will nodded, "Okay, I get it." He said, "What about you, Connor?"  
"Me?" Connor looks at him, "Well… I'm not looking forward to what my dad is going to say but I have to face him eventually, I'm not hiding this forever, I'm just waiting for Ethan to tell his sister." Connor said taking Ethan's hand into his, "After that… we'll tell everyone else." Ethan turns to him and smile.  
Will smile at them, he could tell how much they love each other, it was right there in their eyes, he doesn’t know how the hell everyone had missed that, now that Will was really looking, it was plain to see it, "Well… I'm happy to hear it." Wil said standing up, "Nat will be happy too." He said moving the chair to where it was, "I promise we won't say anything until you two do." He said looking at them.  
"Thanks." Connor said smiling at him, Ethan did too, "And don't worry, you won't keep that secret for too long." he said turning to look at Ethan, "Right?"   
Ethan sighed and look away, "I'll call her now." He mumbled, Connor smile and raise his hand to kiss it before standing up.  
"I'll leave you to it." Connor said letting go of his hand, "Come on, Will, let's tell Nat together." Will laughed as they both leave the room, Ethan stares at them before taking out his phone, looking for his sister's name before calling her.  
"Hi, Emily." Ethan said when she picked up.  
"Ethan, hi, what is it?" Emily asked, "Did something happened?"  
"No… nothing happened." Ethan said looking out of the glass, spotting Will, Connor, and Nat on the other side, Nat had a huge smile on her face, "Can I come over?"  
"Like, for dinner?" She asked confused, "You bringing someone?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it April?"  
"No, is someone else." Ethan said softly, "I want you to meet them."  
"Huh… then this person must mean a lot for you to bring her over." Emily said, "Sure, you can come in tonight if you want."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah, plus Vincent misses you." She said, Ethan could tell that she was smiling, "I can tell."  
"I'll bring something for him, don't worry." Ethan said smiling softly, "And I'll bring something for Jamie too." He said remembering the little girl that he babysit a couple of times now, he wouldn't call her family still but she had called him Uncle Ethan before so he felt like the nice thing to do was to bring her gifts too.  
"Awesome." Emily said, "Then… I'll see you tonight if nothing comes up on your end."   
"Yeah." Ethan said nodding, "Okay, see you tonight." then hung up, his sister was more free and open-minded than his parents are so she might accept him with a smile, his parents on the other hand… that was a harder issue probably not as hard as Connor's dad, that man was really something, Ethan stood up to give the news to Connor, if everything is okay tonight… then tomorrow they can break the news to everyone… right? Maybe…  
-  
"We have to get out eventually." Connor said looking at Ethan, he was looking at the house next to them, "We can't sit here all night." He said looking at Ethan then down at his lap, a doll and a plushie laying there, "You even got the kids gifts."  
"Yeah." Ethan said turning to look at Connor, his anxiety showing, "We should go." He said nodding, Connor sighed and got out of the car, walking around to open Ethan's door, offering him his hand. Ethan looks at it then at him.  
"Come on." Connor said smiling at him, "We can face it, right?" He asked, "As long as we're together."  
Ethan smiled at him nodding, "Yeah." He said reaching out to grab Connor's hand, grabbing the toys with the other, "Let's go." He said pulling himself out of the car, Connor closed the door after Ethan step beside him and locked the car, they walk to the door, letting go of each other's hand, Ethan cleared his throat as he knocks on the door, he turns to give Connor a small smile, Connor just flashes him a handsome smile, immediately Ethan finds himself able to breathe.  
"Ethan!" Ethan turns to see Emily, she pulls him for a hug, Vincent clinging to her side, "Hi!" she said letting them walk in, "Welcome!" She said smiling at Connor, though her eyes show confusion.  
"Thank you." Connor said, smiling at her, "Connor Rhodes." He said smiling at her stretching his hand.  
"Emily Choi." She said reaching for his hand, "He's Vincent."   
"Nice to meet you." Connor said smiling at them.  
"Here you go, Vincent." Ethan said giving Vincent the plushie, Vincent looks at it and smile, taking the toy, "Where's Jamie?"  
"Uncle Ethan!" They heard a voice yelled, they turn around to see Jamie running down the stairs and jumping into Ethan's arms.  
"Hi, Jamie." Ethan said smiling at her, "How are you?"   
"I'm fine." She said after letting him go, "Is this for me?" She asked looking at the doll he was holding.  
"Yes." Ethan said nodding, "I know you're a little too old for this but…"  
"No, is perfect!" Jamie said before turning to look at Connor, confused, "Hi, I'm Jamie Kim."  
Connor smiled at her, "Connor Rhodes."  
"Shall we go to the table?" Emily asked, "Is all setup." She said pushing Jamie to walk ahead, "The only ones missing were you."  
"Right… sorry for being late." Ethan said scratching his head feeling awkward.  
"You weren't late at all, you came here just in time." Emily said smiling at them, "Come on, Bernie, Ashley, look who's here!" Emily said smiling stepping into the dining room, Ethan smile at Bernie then at Ashley.  
"Ethan, hi!" Bernie said smiling at them, "Who is he?"   
Ethan turned to look at Connor then at the family in front of them, Jamie already took a seat next to her mother, "This is Connor Rhodes… my boyfriend." Ethan said nervously, he was mostly looking at Emily, Emily looks at him then at Connor then at him again, her smile becoming wider.  
"Well… let's sit." Emily said after a moment of silence, she seems excited, "Come, come." She said grabbing Connor's hand and pulling into an empty chair, "Ethan sit next to him." She said giving Vincent to Bernie, who was sitting next to Connor, Ethan smile as he took a seat next to Connor, Ashley took the baby from Bernie, putting him on her lap, "Let me get Vincent's chair." Emily said walking to the kitchen, after they were settle down, they start having dinner, Ethan look around, the dinner was carried normally, no one was judging him or Connor, Connor was actually getting along with Bernie, better than Ethan, sure Ethan likes Bernie but they far from joking like Connor is doing now, Ethan's eyes were on Connor, he was smiling as he ate, his eyes bright, he talks to both Ashley and Bernie, he then turn to talk to Emily, Ethan just sat, eat and stare at everyone, he felt… happy, he lean back on his chair, Ethan turn when he felt a hand on his, it was Emily, she was giving him a soft smile, nodding at him, Ethan smile back at her, Emily moved her other hand to signal him to wipe something under his eyes, Ethan reach up and felt something wet, it was a tear, he didn't even realized he was crying, Ethan excuse himself and stood up to go to the bathroom, there he find out that his eyes were shinning with tears but his smile was honest, he was just too happy, Ethan washed his face and left the bathroom, bumping into his sister, Emily smile at him and pull him into a hug, "I'm just glad you're this happy." She said hugging him tightly, Ethan felt more tears sneak out as his arms wrapped around her.  
"Me too." He said softly, "I never been this happy before."  
"I know."  
After a couple of minutes, they let go of each other and walk back to the table, taking their seats and continue with the dinner, Ethan joins in on the conversation this time.  
"So you two… fell for each other?" Emily asked Ethan as they both do the dishes, "Just like that?"  
"Yeah." Ethan said nodding, "Just like that…"  
"I bet that was really confusing for you." Emily said smiling at him, "I'm glad you didn't decide to hide it."  
Ethan nodded, "Yeah." He said smiling back at her, "I mean… we been sneaking around the last couple of months…"  
"But you are with him." Emily said passing a plate to Ethan for him to dry it, "And you're slowly coming out, that's good." Ethan nodded at her, "Does April knows?" She asked softly, that was a question that had been in her head since Connor walk through that door.  
"No… but her brother does." Ethan said not looking at Emily, "Noah says that April might try to get back together when she finds out I'm going out with Connor." He said shaking his head, "He said he'll try to make her see reason if that happens."  
Emily looks at him, "If she gives you trouble, talk to me." She said serious, "I been dying to give her a piece of my mind for a while now."  
Ethan chuckles and shook his head, "Trust me… she's not the one to worry about." He mumbled drying out another plate.  
"What does that mean?" Emily whispered getting closer to him, "Connor has a crazy ex?"  
"Crazy? More like psycho…" Ethan whisper back to her, "She been harassing us since she came back."   
"Came back?"  
"She was suspended after she tried to kill herself… she almost killed Connor's dad but there isn't enough proof for her to lose her license or do time… she messed with Connor really badly and now she's attacking us." Ethan said, "I almost hit her once, Connor stop me."  
"Damn…" Emily said looking at Ethan, "If you need me to do something… I will, I can be crazy too." She said smiling at him, "If she wants crazy, she'll get crazy."   
Ethan chuckled, knowing that she probably will match Ava's craziness just to defend him, "No, is fine, think of Vincent first."   
"Oh, I'm thinking of him." Emily said nodding, "I'm teaching him not to let anyone mess with family."  
"By beating up someone?"  
"If someone needs a beating then that someone will get a beating." Emily said nodding to herself, "Who does she thinks she is, messing with my bro and his boyfriend, all because she thinks she can get away with it because she has a vagina."  
"Emily." Ethan said shaking his head at her.  
"You could've punched her but you held back because she has a vagina, right?" Emily said looking at him.  
"Yes, but can you stop saying vagina?"   
"Why? You're a doctor, vagina, vagina, vagina, see?" Emily said smiling at him, "Is just a word."  
"It sounds dirty when you say it." Ethan mumbled shaking his head.  
"Why? Cuz I'm your sister? I have a vagina too, where do you think Vincent came from?"  
Ethan shook his head, "Emily!" Ethan said in disgust, "I'm fine with vaginas, I'm not fine with yours!"  
"Vagina, vagina, vagina."  
"Penis, penis, penis." Ethan said at her face, "See? You don't like it." He said noticing Emily's cringing.  
"Vagina."  
"Penis."  
"Vagina."  
"Penis."  
"Am I interrupting something?" Connor asked them very confuse and very amused, Ethan quickly covered his mouth as his face turned red, Emily just burst out laughing, "What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Ethan said shaking his head, his back to Connor, he was embarrassed that Connor caught them… acting childish.  
"He's saying that the word vagina sounds dirty when I say it." Emily said, "And the word penis sounds dirty when he says it so…" she couldn't help but laugh, "We're trying to make each other uncomfortable."  
"Oh…" Connor said, understanding that it was just a sibling thing, one trying to make the other uncomfortable, he and his sister used to do that when they were younger, "Right… I just came here to see if you guys needed help." He said looking at Emily then at Ethan's back, "Ethan, can you look at me?"  
"No." Ethan said shaking his head, his face burning red, Emily snorts out a laugh next to him, "Shut up Emily."  
"I'll leave you two be." Emily said smiling at Connor, mouthing to him, 'He's embarrassed' Connor chuckled as Emily walk past him, patting his arm, Connor walk closer to Ethan and wrapped his arms around his hips, hugging him from behind.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed." Connor said softly into Ethen's ear, "It was cute seeing you act like a brother."  
"Hm." Ethan said leaning back against Connor, "I don't know how we went from talking about Ava to vaginas." Ethan said shaking his head.  
"Wait… you were talking about Ava?" Connor asked letting go of Ethan to stand next to him, "Why?"  
"We were talking about April first and Emily was offering to talk to April if she does something to me when we tell everyone about us… I mention that she wasn't the problem."  
"That Ava was the problem." Connor said looking at Ethan, nodding slowly.  
"Yeah." Ethan said, "Then Emily started to talk about me not wanting to punch Ava because she have a vagina, and… yeah it ended up with us doing… yeah."  
"She's not wrong." Connor said smiling at Ethan, "You held back for that one reason, would've been a guy… you would happily punch her."  
"The comment she was going to make…"  
"I know but let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" Connor said smiling at him, hugging him from the side, "We're having fun, right?" Ethan looks at him and smiles, "Plus… you look cute with your face all red." Connor said with a chuckle, Ethan just scoffs at him, Connor leans forward for a kiss in which Ethan happily returned, suddenly there was a flash, both men broke the kiss to see Emily there, holding her phone in front of her.  
"Oops… I forgot to turn off the flash." Emily said smiling at them, "I'll send you the photo." She said lowering her phone, "You look so cute!" She said walking away, "There's soda in the fridge!"  
Connor and Ethan laughed before sharing a quick kiss, then let each other go to walk back to the living room, Connor grab a soda can before following Ethan.  
-  
"How are we going to do this?" Connor asked, he was sitting in his car, his hand on the wheel, his other hand holding to Ethan, "Should I kiss you in front of everyone, or is that too much?"  
Ethan laughed, "That's too much." He said shaking his head at Connor, "How about… we just hold hands?" Ethan said looking down at their hands, "That should do it." Connor looks at him, "What?"  
"I rather go for the kiss." Connor said jokingly, "Dip you down and kiss you."   
Ethan started laughing at him, "Like hell you're doing that." He said shaking his head, "The dipping is way too out of my comfort zone… with anyone." He not believing what Connor just said, dipping is over the top.  
"Fine." Connor said smiling at Ethan, "But one of these days I'm dipping you."  
"No, you're not."  
"Then dip me."  
"Dipping is stupid."   
"You're stupid."  
"Are we doing this or not?" Ethan said chuckling, hitting Connor on the arm softly, "If you insist on that kiss, we might as well not do anything."  
"Fine, hand in hand… then we share a short kiss."  
"No."  
"In the doctor lounge, baby steps." Connor said quickly, "Whoever is in there will witness it and that's it."  
Ethan looked at him, he tried to frown but couldn't bring himself to, Connor was just in a good mood today and he hopes it remains that way the rest of the day, "Fine." Ethan said nodding, "Then let's go." Both nodded and got out of the car, grabbing their things from the back seats before meeting each other at the front of the car, Connor stretched his hand, and Ethan smile at it and took it with a clap, they stood there for a moment, making sure the other wasn't going to chicken out, they squeeze their hands to remind the other that it was fine to back up and if they don't it that's okay too because they have each other, they smile to each other and started walking to the hospital, ignoring the looks they were getting, Connor was a couple of steps ahead since he was the most rebellious one out of the two, Ethan was acting a bit shyer but continue having his head tall, Ethan squeeze his hand once more, feeling it sweating up as they got closer to the E.R. "Take a deep breath." Connor said turning to look at Ethan with a smile, "We got each other… and we got Will, Nat, Noah, Sarah, and Daniel, everything will be fine." Ethan nodded, smiling back at Connor, "Let's just hope neither my dad or Ava are there." Connor mumbled as they walk through the doors, immediately they could feel eyes on them but they continue walking like they did any other day when they walk in together, except now they were holding hands, both walked, Connor in front, Ethan behind, and right in the middle, their hands, visible to everyone, they heard the gasps and the mumbles, Connor open the door to the doctor lounge, letting Ethan walk in first, Ethan step in to see that it was empty, Ethan sighed in relief as he let go of Connor's hand and walk over to his locker.  
"That was… that went well." Ethan said nodding, "Really well."  
"Yeah." Connor said walking to stand next to Ethan, reaching for his locker, "Plus, there's no one here so that means I can give you that kiss without anyone watching." Connor said smiling at Ethan, "Unless you're having second thoughts?"  
Ethan shook his head, "No, I'm not… I'm just nervous, that's all." he said turning to look at Connor, "What if your dad is here?"  
Connor turns to place his hands on Ethan's shoulder, "I'll deal with it." he said smiling at Ethan, "Don't worry about it." he said before kissing Ethan on the forehead, "If he's here then stay clear from him, same with Ava."  
"Okay." Ethan nodded, "I will." He said smiling at Connor, "Can I get that kiss now?"  
Connor just smile at him and lean to kiss Ethan, the kiss short and sweet, "You didn't have to ask." He said after pulling back.  
"I know." Ethan said leaning in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.  
Connor left to follow up on patients up on the cardio floor, Ethan stayed in E.R., "Congrats." Ethan turns to see Will standing behind the counter, smiling at him.  
"On coming out?" Ethan asked him.  
"If that's how you want to see it." Will said shrugging, "I was going more for congratulations on telling the world that you and Connor are together." He said smiling at Ethan, "Should've seen everyone's face when you two walk-in, I swear I saw Doris's jaw hit the floor."  
Ethan chuckles, "I bet." He said nodding, "I miss most of that." he said going back to his file.  
"Yeah… you only had eyes for Connor." Will said smiling at him teasingly, "You were only looking at him."  
Ethan chuckles nodding, "Yeah."  
"Yeah well, Nat and I are happy, we were so excited to see you two finally holding hands… and kissing."  
"You saw that?" Ethan asked, feeling a blush coming up.  
"Who didn't?" Will said shaking his head, "Of course Connor was covering it but it was obvious you two were kissing."  
"Hey! Dr. Choi!" Noah said walking over to him, patting Ethan on the back, "She's coming this way." He whispered before walking away, Will look at Noah confused but Ethan knew what that means, April was walking to him.   
"Walk with me, Will?" Ethan said looking at Will hopeful.  
"Sure." Will said nodding, "Let's go." He said, still confused but went along with it.  
"Dr. Choi, incoming." Maggie said walking past them, "Dr. Halstead, you too." Ethan and Will shrug at each other than follow Maggie to the entrance.  
-  
Connor walk around, a group of students following him, they were doing rounds, so far everything was going well, his father wasn't around… for now, but it was a matter of time before news reaches him and he comes to the hospital demanding answers, "Any question?" Connor asked turning around, smiling at the students.  
"Are you happy?" Connor frowned when he heard that voice, he turns to glare at Ava as she stood there smiling at him, "I mean, I supposed you're happy seeing as you got everyone's attention on you now…"  
"Dr. Bekker." Connor said, his voice cold.  
"What? I'm just saying… should we throw a come-out party too?" She asked walking to them, "Or is Dr. Choi just something to pass the time until you finally remember what is like to be with a woman?"  
"Careful, Dr. Bekker." Connor said, his anger boiling inside of him, how dare she say all those things and on top of that in front of students, "Walk away."  
"Fine." Ava said, "But I can't wait until your father hears about it." She said smiling at him, "I wonder what he'll do." she said as she walks away from them.  
Connor glared at her, before closing his eyes and took in deep breaths, "That will be all." Connor said turning to look at the student before leaving, he wasn't going to do anything about what she said, he can file a complaint against her but he wasn't going to waste his good day on her, though he was sure that Ava was running to tell the board about him and Ethan, probably start the rumor up there before the rumors reach his father's ears then he'll check on the security cameras to see that it was true, his son did come in holding hands with a man, then all hell will break loose, Connor hopes that he and Ethan were out of the hospital when that happens, Ethan was already nervous about his parents finding out.  
-  
Ethan stood in front of the computer, he was typing away on it, Stohl scold him earlier for skipping the notes, so now he has to remember what he did two hours ago with a trauma patient that he had to rush through procedures one after the other, Ethan felt someone standing next to him, he turn to see April there, she was looking down at a folder but it was obvious she wasn't reading it, Ethan sighed and turn back to his screen, he been preparing himself all day for this, eventually, Noah wasn't going to be here to warn him about April coming to him.  
"So… you and Connor." April said after a second, "Really?"  
Ethan nodded, "Yes." He said not looking at her, "Really."  
April stares at him, "And?"  
"And what?"  
April put the folder down, "You know what." She said walking closer to him, "Are you telling me that now, out of nowhere, you're interested in men?" She said, "Is it because of me?"  
Ethan looks at her confused, "Why would it be because of you?" Ethan asked her, "And is not men, is Connor."  
"Who is a man." April said nodding, "I mean… maybe you think that because you're not having any luck with women… you decided to…"  
"What?" Ethan asked her, "To date Connor as a last resort?" Ethan asked her, "Of course not."   
"Are you sure?" She asked him, "Because this seems so out of nowhere."  
"Because it is out of nowhere." Ethan said shaking his head and turn back to look at the screen, "I fell for Connor out of nowhere." He said, "It wasn't planned, it wasn't on purpose, it just happened."  
"But-"  
"No Buts… I love Connor, April." Ethan said turning to look at April, "I been going out with Connor long enough for me to know that." April stares at him.  
"What if Connor is playing you?" April asked, "What if he just having fun with you until he feels safe to go back out with women?"  
"He isn't." Ethan said shaking his head, he wasn't going to let April put doubts in his head, what he feels for Connor is real and he knows that Connor felt the same way.  
"I'm just saying…" April said, her eyes traveling behind Ethan, then at him, she took a step towards Ethan and place her hand on his, "I'm here if something happens." She said before turning around, walking away, Ethan just stare at her and shook his head, he hopes April gets over this so they can be friends again, he enjoys her company.  
"What was that about?" Connor asked from behind Ethan, Ethan smile and turn around.  
"Just April thinking this isn't real." Ethan said noticing that Connor was hiding something behind his back, "What are you holding there?"  
Connor gives him a smile, "I feel this was long overdue." Connor said getting closer to Ethan, "Close your eyes." Ethan gives him a look, "Come on." Connor said pouting at him, "Close them."  
Ethan let out a breathy laugh before closing his eyes, "You better not be asking me to marry you." He said.  
"Now I have to do something else." Connor said jokingly, "Open them."  
Ethan opens his eyes and looks at Connor confused, then looks down to see him holding into a big, beautiful red rose, "Connor…" that was the only thing Ethan could say, he was speechless as his face started to turn red.  
"You never told me what's your favorite flower so I went cliché and got a rose." Connor said loving how shocked and surprised Ethan is.  
"Uh…" Ethan looks down at the rose then at Connor, "Thanks." He said taking the rose, "Is beautiful." he said smiling down at the rose, whatever little doubt April manage to sneak into his head were thrown away by this little gesture.  
"I came here to see if the rumors were true." They turn to see Sharon looking at them, a soft smile on her face, "And my… what a lovely surprise I got." She said looking at the rose in Ethan's hand.  
"Mrs. Goodwin." Connor said smiling at her, "Nice to see you too."   
Sharon nodded, "Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Choi, I trust this won't be an issue." she said smiling at them, they could tell she was happy for them.  
"It won't, Mrs. Goodwin." Ethan said smiling at her, the rose between his hands.  
"Very well." Sharon said nodding, "Next time, go for an orchid." She said winking at Connor before walking away, they both look at her then Connor turn to look at Ethan.  
"How does she knows your favorite flower?" Connor asked curious, Ethan look at him confused.  
"I don't know." He said shaking his head, "Maybe I told her?" Ethan said confused, "Or… does April know? I don't remember telling her either…" he said turning around to look for April only to find out that everyone was diverting their looks from them, "Uh." Ethan mumbled starting to get uncomfortable.  
"Anyways." Connor said realizing the same thing as Ethan, "I have to go but… see you later?"  
"Sure… yeah." Ethan said nodding at him, Connor smile at him and walk away, not wanting to call any more attention to themselves by kissing him… plus it would be inappropriate to do so in the middle of their workday like that.  
Ethan stares at Connor then down at the rose, "Shall I put that in water, Dr. Choi?" Ethan turns to see Maggie standing there, smiling at him, her eyes filled with excitement.  
"Yeah, thanks, Maggie." Ethan said nodding at her, Maggie took the rose and walked away.


End file.
